Tobi's Revenge
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Tobi tried to become a detective like he saw on TV, The Akatsukis just follow his game. But what will happened when Deidara didn't follow Tobi's game? Last chapter is up!
1. Prologue

Rina's note: I got this idea when I read a manga titled "Yotsubato

_**Rina's note: I got this idea when I read a manga titled "Yotsubato!" by Kiyohiko Azuma (so don't protest about copyright thingy) and I thought it would be cute if Tobi imitate a detective person from TV like Yotsuba did.. Oh yeah, "She Is He" chapter 4 is up too! :)**_

_**xxx**_

**Tobi's Revenge**

"Itachi, go to hell now.." Tobi pointed a watergun toward the Uchiha. SPLAT! Water squirts to Itachi's face.

"UAGH!" Itachi fell down to the floor.

Kisame gasped "ITACHI! WHAT ARE YOU—" Kisame turned around facing the masked boy.

"You'll get your answer in hell.." SPLAT!

--

Flashback..

Tobi is watching a detective movie with Itachi and Kisame in the living room. And after the movie ends, Tobi stood up and shout "TOBI WILL REVENGE TOO!!"

Kisame giggled "Who are you revenged for?" Itachi chuckled.

"Tobi will revenge for.. uh.. for.. Itachi-senpai and Kisame-senpai!" Tobi raised his fist to the air.

"But we're okay, nothing happened to us." the two giggled watching their pure-hearted kohai ('senpai' means 'senior' and 'kohai' means 'junior').

Tobi scratching his head, then a light bulb appear above his head "Okay, Tobi will become the murderer first!" Tobi smiled and hurriedly zoomed back to his room, leaving a cloud of dust behind him...

--

"UAGH!" Kisame fell on top of our poor Itachi.

"OHOGH!" Itachi felt he was stricken down by a bulldozer, then the 'weasel' fainted (really, not acting, you know how big Kisame is).

Tobi walked out the room, and walked in back in 1 second.

"Itachi-senpai! Kisame-senpai! What happened? Who did this?" Tobi has changed his role from the murderer to the main character as a detective.

"Whoever done it, they won't get away with this! Tobi will kill them all!" Tobi clenched his fist.

"T-Tobi.. whatever happened.. you must come back alive.." Kisame act dramatically, Tobi nodded.

"Hai, Kisame-senpai! Even though Tobi is dead, Tobi will come back alive!" Kisame sweat dropped, Tobi walked out the room once again, sunset shone on the background... Itachi passed out...

--

Konan was cooking in the kitchen, when suddenly she felt someone was watching her from distance, Tobi grinned.

"Okay, the first victim.."

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: Ohoho.. that's the prologue, do you like it? Then review if you wanna read the ending, this cute little story will be two chaptered only, and it'll be updated next week.. But if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will delete this story instead of continue it...**_


	2. Simply, the end

Rina's note: OH

_**Rina's note**_: OOH! Thanks for the support everyone! X3 I'm so happy I could jump around like a crazy! Wait, I'm doing it all the time already.. --sweat dropped-- Oh yeah, the Akatsukis got their own personal room in this story (unlike in "She Is He" where they sharing room with their teammate) it's just for the sake of this story! Ahaha :D Sooo.. here's my promise...

_**xxx**_

**Tobi's Revenge chapter 2 (End)**

Tobi crept quietly closer to Konan, then he quickly jumped and stood behind her while pointed his watergun at Konan's head.

Konan knew it was Tobi from the first place, so she turned around and SPLAT! Water squirts to her pale face.

"Aw Tobi! What are you doing?!" Konan rubbed her eyes, Tobi didn't answer.

SPLAT! Tobi shoot at Konan's face once again.

"Aw! Quit it, Tobi!"

SPLAT!

"Oooh.. okay.. okay.. I'm dead.." then Konan pretended to die, she lay on the floor.

"..." Tobi grinned.

But then, his tiny brain realize that he didn't know where the other Akatsuki was.

"Konan-chan, where's the others?"

Konan half-opened her eyes "I'm already dead, right?"

"No, you're only half dead!"

Konan giggled "Leader and Zetsu were gone on a mission together, but the others are still around here, maybe you should check their room."

Tobi nodded twice "Okay! Thank you, Konan-chan!" Konan smiled.

SPLAT! "Now, you're full dead!" Tobi quickly vanished...

--

Sasori was playing with his Teddy Bear (ahem, puppets.. in his opinion) when suddenly, his room door smashed open. WHAM!

Tobi rolled in, and pointed his watergun toward Sasori.

"Just give up now, Sasori-senpai! All your secrets have been revealed!"

"W-what kind of secrets?!" SPLAT! Water squirts to the redhead's face.

"What the hell, Tobi?! Stop it!"

SPLAT! SPLAT! Tobi keeps shooting.

"Awh, allright.. allright! I'm dead! Stop shooting me, okay?!" Sasori pretended to die, he lay face down to his bed.

"..." Tobi looked at the Teddy Bear, and SPLAT!

"Uwa! Don't shoot my Teddy!" Sasori quickly grabbed his Teddy Bear.

"Oooh.. look what you've done Tobi! Teddy is wet now!" Tobi just turned around, his back facing the puppet master.

"Tobi won't kill women and children.." the chocolate-eyed boy sweat dropped.

"But you shoot my Teddy.. and what do you mean with WOMEN?!" Tobi quickly vanished...

--

Kakuzu was taking a nap, snoring and drooling. He didn't wear his mask at this time.

"..." Tobi walk on tiptoes quietly, he stood beside Kakuzu's bed, and then he pointed his watergun at Kakuzu's nose. SPLAT!

"Ohogh! ohogh!" water squirts out from his nose "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kakuzu yelled, Tobi rolling on the floor laughing. The stitched-nin glanced toward the orange masked boy, he clenched his fist.

"Uh.. oh.." Tobi stopped from his laughter...

"GYAAAAA!!" Tobi is running around the base while Kakuzu tried to grab him with his long-ranged arms. But hell God, Tobi is fast like a monkey. After a couple minutes that feels like a century of chasing, Kakuzu gave up, hand down to his knees, panting.

Tobi turned around his head while he keep running "Ahaha, Tobi is a goo—" WHAM!

Tobi slammed against the wall...

--

"Hmm.. Konan-chan.. Sasori-senpai.. Kakuzu-senpai.. Oh yeah, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi jumping around excitedly, he quickly zoomed to Deidara's room.

There, the blonde was hanging out with Hidan, playing Shogi (Japanese chess) actually. Tobi is struggling to peep from some-hole-in-the-wall, even though the door isn't closed, Tobi thinks it's more like a detective this way.

Run closer with a speed of light, Tobi's watergun is now pointed to Deidara's head.

"Hmm, Deidara.." Hidan said while pointed his index finger toward the spiky black haired boy who is pointing a watergun to the blonde.

"Un.. I know that.. What is it, Tobi?" Deidara didn't move his head.

Tobi pulled his watergun trigger, but there aren't any _'splat'_ thing "Huh?"

"A good detective always checks their bullets before shooting, un." Deidara said with a smirk on his face, Hidan laughing out loud.

"Uuuh.." Tobi withdraw, he zoomed back to the kitchen.

--

"Konan-chaaan.." Tobi called the only women in Akatsuki.

Konan stopped washing dishes "Yes, Tobi?" the azure haired women sweat dropped when she saw Tobi with a puppy-dog-eyes-no-jutsu.

"Tobi's watergun is run out of water, fill it again pleeease.." Tobi handed over his sacred watergun to Konan, the women giggled.

Then she filled the watergun with water from the kitchen sink "Here you go.." Tobi gleefully accepted his watergun back.

"Thank you, Konan-chan! Now Tobi knew why Leader-sama got a crush on you." Konan pale cheeks turned into a soft pink, Tobi quickly vanished...

--

Tobi appear in front of Deidara's room. "Hey, the dummy is back!" Hidan, who sat facing the entrance door, whispered to the blonde.

Deidara, who sat facing the Jashinist, didn't answer, his silver eyes stared blankly at the Shogi board, Dammit, Hidan almost win this game.

Tobi pointed his watergun toward Deidara once again "This time you will die, Dei-senpai.." Tobi almost shoot him when suddenly, the bomber turned around and slaps Tobi's hand with a speed of light, Tobi's watergun fell to the floor, Deidara quickly grabbed it, and he pointed it back to Tobi's face. The startled Tobi frozen...

"Hoo.." is the only words come out from Hidan's mouth.

"Bye bye, detective Tobi, un!" SPLAT! Deidara shoot Tobi's forehead..

"UAGH!" Tobi fell down to the floor dramatically..

"..." SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! Deidara keeps shooting Tobi, who's hopelessly lying on the floor, followed by Tobi's "AH!" "UH!" "OH!"

"..." then the blonde poured the remaining water in the watergun to Tobi's body.

"UWAAA!! BULLETS RAIN!!" Hidan rolling on the floor laughing, forgetting his asthma and began to cough uncontrollably...

--

Kisame is watching **"Fisherman Tournament"** on TV (he thought it was a **"Fish-man Tournament"**) when Tobi entered the living room.

"How's your revenge, Detective Tobi?" the blue skinned man looked at the boy, Tobi shook his head.

"Tobi is dead!"

Kisame chuckled "See? Revenge won't settle anything!" (that's our wise good-old-shark)

"Uh huh..." Tobi nodded innocently...

Itachi still lying on the floor, Tobi walks toward his black haired senpai, he sat beside him and shook Itachi's body lightly "Itachi-senpai, the game is over. You don't need to play dead anymore.."

"..." there's no answer...

_(if you don't get the joke, read chapter 1 again.. Kisame fell on top of Itachi, remember?)_

--

"HAHAHA!! AND THE POPSICLES ARE MINE!!" Hidan carried the whole stock of popsicles with him, Deidara banging his head against the wall...

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_Finally, it's done! Phew.. What do you think? Did my English get better? No? Sobs.. --sat hugging my legs on the dark corner while twirling my index finger on the floor-- Oh yeah, gimme your nice last review okay?! It's the only thing that gives me the spirit to keep unleashing my imagination! Yeah, I'm not making money out of this.. And one more thing, "She Is He" chapter 5 is up! Sooo.. have a nice day and see you on the next story! :) Meanwhile.. Deidara's brain stopped working x.\/ (cute smiley XD)


End file.
